Whispered Words
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Demyx is leaving in the morning and he wants Xigbar to spend the night with him. Yaoi.


This was for my 10,000 kiriban on DA, which was over 26,000 page views ago. Man I'm slow. They requested XigDem smut

I started this back in October 2007, worked on it for a bit and then dropped it for several months. I just finished it recently

I gave an attempt at something passionate, with a bit of a plot instead of just some random PWP :B

Hope you enjoy :3

I might redo this part later to make it look like what I normally put up for my fics :B

Betas: CallsTheDogHamburger(at)DeviantArt and semuke(at)DeviantArt

* * *

Xigbar loved the way Demyx said, "I love you." Like the boy really believed the feeling still existed.

Demyx loved it when Xigbar said, "I love you too." It made him feel like their love really existed.

* * *

Demyx grabbed Xigbar's hand as they passed each other in the hallway, "I leave in the morning. I want to be with you tonight, just in case I don't come back."

"You will come back, kid." Two gave the other a smile, the one that the he always gave Demyx to make him feel better. But this time it didn't work.

The blond's fingers gripped the fabric of the Xigbar's coat. "Please Xigbar. Just hold me one last time. I don't want to go without being with you." His viridian colored eyes looked into a single golden one. "It would make me feel better."

Xigbar sighed, he couldn't say no to Demyx when he looked at him like that. "Fine, if it would make you feel better." The gunman kissed IX's forehead tenderly. "Come to my room after your meeting with Xemnas." His offer seemed to make Demyx smile. "See you tonight, babe."

"Mmm..." They held each other for a few moments before going their separate ways.

* * *

Xigbar loved the feel of Demyx's skin beneath his. The skin was soft, much different than his aged skin.

Demyx loved the feel of Xigbar's rough skin. The scars he adored to explore and the calloused fingers only intensified the feeling.

They loved being together, even if the feeling was false.

* * *

Demyx could only think of Xigbar as Xemnas droned on in his emotionless voice. He wanted to get back to his lover as soon as possible.

He was glad when I finally finished and allowed him to leave the meeting room. The Melodious Nocturne rushed down the hall, stopping in front of a door marked with 'II'.

Demyx knocked on the object. It was late, hopefully Xigbar wasn't already asleep. Xemnas just didn't know how to shut up. He chewed on his bottom lip, waiting for the other to answer.

It was a relief when the door opened. Demyx threw his arms around a bathrobe-clad gunman. "I thought he'd never shut up, Xigbar! He cut into way too much of our time together!"

"It's all right Demyx, we still have time. That's all that matters." The older nobody reassured the boy as he shut the door and locked it before wrapping his arms around the other. "We have 'til you leave."

Demyx pouted, "It's never gonna be long enough, I don't ever want to be without you."

Xigbar ran his fingers along the front of Demyx's coat, toying with the zipper. "Don't worry about what's not happened and worry about what's happening now." He whispered into the blond's ear. "You might miss something"

"Hnnn Xigbar..." IX breathed as Xigbar's hot breath washed over his neck. "Please, I need you tonight more than ever..." He mumbled, pulling on the sash that held the robe on Two.

"Don't have to beg me, ya know. Already planned on doing it." Xigbar nipped on Demyx's ear as he pulled down the other's coat zipper.

For a while there were no more words between the two of them, just the soft rustle of Demyx's coat and Xigbar's robe hitting the floor. Demyx's fingers explored the deep scars haunting the gunman's chest, working their way up over the shoulders and to the hair band that held Xigbar's hair up. The teen yanked it out, allowing the silky hair to fall around the other's shoulders. His fingers then moved to a well defined chin to trace his fingers along the scar that ran along Two's cheek up to the strap that hid Xigbar's right eye... Suddenly Xigbar found himself sans an eye patch when Demyx carelessly tossed it to the side.

"Make love to me Xigbar. Love me like you would if you still had a heart." The blond's voice held a note of desparation in it... He didn't just want it, he needed it.

Xigbar fingered the straps of Demyx's undershirt. "Think you're a bit overdressed for that, babe." He pulled up on the fabric, pleased, but not surprised when the blond made no attempt to stop him. Two's fingers worked the smooth muscles of the other's chest. "Wanna move to the bed?"

Demyx simply nodded. He made his way over to the bed, flopping down into the soft pillows with a sigh. Xigbar made quick work of the blond's boots. The elder Nobody dropped them on the floor before joining his lover on the bed.

Xigbar kissed the leather clad knee of his partner as his hands slid up the slick fabric to Demyx's hips. He could see a slight blush forming on the teen's face as he reached for the button. "Still embarrassed after all this time?" He chuckled, pulling the blond's pants open. It didn't take long before they joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

"'m not embarrassed." Demyx whimpered quietly, spreading his legs out when the older man's hands pressed against his thighs. "Nnnn... Xigbar... ah! Xigbar!" The pitch of Demyx's voice changed dramatically when II pressed his lips to the base of his cock. "Please ..."

The Freeshooter chuckled, running his tongue up the shaft. "Please what?" He was teasing his lover again, something that was pretty common between the two in the bedroom. Xigbar knew exactly what Demyx wanted, so he didn't bother waiting for an answer. Instead, he took the head in his mouth, teasing it thoroughly with his tongue. If Demyx had an answer to his question it was drowned out by the loud moan from his lover's mouth.

IX's fingers tangled in Xigbar's hair, pulling the black and silver strands between his fingers. His moans rose in pitch as Xigbar's lips moved further down his erection, taking him almost to the hilt. Demyx's head was spinning already, his eagerness made his own passion for Xigbar grow. Every little touch seemed to be doubled in pleasure. "Un... please more!"

Xigbar pushed further down, purring, enjoying the feeling of Demyx pulling on his hair. The blond thrashed, turning his head towards the bedside table. He untangled one of his hands from his lover's hair to grab the tube from it. Xigbar's single amber eye opened to see his lover's face, merely smirked against the hard flesh in his mouth when he saw what the blond was grabbing. He held out his hand to take the tube from him. So, Demyx was a little impatient tonight. No matter, Xigbar would do anything to ease Demyx's mind on tomorrow's mission.

He pushed the tube's lid open with his thumb, squeezing the cool liquid onto his fingers. Xigbar pushed his mouth down on Demyx until he felt the soft blond curls brush his nose while he slid a single finger into Demyx. The double sensation made the Nocturne's back arch gracefully off the bed and he gasped sharply. The walls eased up to his intrusion easily, a few moments later Xigbar added a second finger, this time he was met with a little resistance. The gunman pushed his fingers against the tightness until it gave way under his touch.

Xigbar sucked, pulled up along Demyx. His fingers curled, brushing against the blond's prostate - causing his lover to moan shrilly - as he pulled his fingers out. "Xigbar... I need you." Demyx was on the edge of begging, causing the other to smirk widely.

"Mmm Be patient just a bit longer, babe." Two purred, stroking some lube over his cock. He arched thrusting into his hand as Demyx watched.

"Don't make me wait any longer..." The Melodious Nocturne was begging now. Xigbar leaned over Demyx, nuzzling against his cheek, his arms hooked under one of blond's legs to hike it up. Xigbar kissed along the other's cheek, to claim his lips while he thrusted inside with one quick stroke.

Demyx wailed against Xigbar's lips, hands tugging on the silky hair between his fingers. The gunman stilled, his lips pressed harder to the other's, trying to ease the pain until the hand in his hair slackened in grip and they started a rhythm together. With cries of ecstasy, their bodies spoke more words of passion then they could ever say to each other in any other way. The blond tightly wrapped his arms and legs around the other, clinging tightly to him; as if this would be their last night together

"I love you." Xigbar spoke first, whispering the words into Demyx's ear and kissing the pale skin beneath it.

Blond hair mussed itself against the sheets as Demyx tipped his head back. Every kiss upon his neck, every thrust into his amenable body, every word Xigbar spoke, all of it, was pure bliss coursing through every part of his being. "I love you too... ahh Xigbar!" The teen's nails pierced into Xigbar's skin when his lover hit the right spot in him, causing the darker haired man to flinch but never cease his thrusting. Demyx carved deep red marks into Xigbar's back, trying to hold onto his control as long as possible. The attempt was completely hopeless, the immense pleasure finally erupted and his vision went white as he dove into euphoria, barely hearing the cry of his own name.

Xigbar was resting on top of him panting when he finally spiraled back to reality. Demyx turned to kiss the scarred eye upon his lover's face. "You're incredible..."

Their bodies parted, Xigbar took Demyx back into his arms as the boy curled against him. "Not nearly as much as you are." II whispered against the skin of Demyx's forehead and they remained that way for the rest of the night.

In the morning Demyx parted for the Underworld. Xigbar kissed him sweetly before he left, "I'll see you later, kid." The Melodious Nocturne smiled as he vanished into the dark trindles.

* * *

Their words were spoken in private, kept only between themselves. There was no meaning behind them, after all, they didn't have emotions to put the feeling behind them.

But to them, they meant everything.


End file.
